There currently exist different coverings for floors, among which are those which are applied to outdoor surfaces in order to facilitate the run-off of rainwater and also in areas around swimming pools.
In some cases, the coverings include plastic parts with a hollow structure with a certain thickness which define a lower run-off chamber (S1017449).
These coverings can present problems of hygiene, and at the same time they leave a great deal to be desired at the aesthetic level.
In another case, the coverings comprise bodies manufactured from porous materials, which, although capable of draining off a certain flow of water, a certain point is reached at which saturation takes places. Also, the porosity of those bodies in some cases facilitates the proliferation of fungi and bacteria.
Also known are coverings formed from lower base parts of a plastic material and upper parts of a ceramic material, notable among which are invention patents numbers WO03/040491, EP044371, EP256189 and DE199662812.
These coverings present certain problems, for example, difficulties when it comes to exchanging ceramic parts due to breakage or for any other reason.